I feel
by Dr-eli
Summary: Roxas refuses to give up his heart, and finds he falls in love deeper with another, but what happens when falling in love with him gives him back his heart? And what happens when someones science experiment results in a big surprise for the couple?
1. I feel love

_**Feeling part 1: Love**_

No one would miss me...

_That's not true! ...I would!_

Those words echoed throughout his head. They had done since Axel admitted to saying them when he was in Twilight town, trying to get him back in the organisation. Roxas just had to run. As far as he could. Unfortunately, city limits made him stop at the mansion. He stared at the second floor window subconsciously. He turned round and ran back into the forest but not back to Twilight town. No Axel was there. He ran into the forest deeper and deeper. He should have known. That familiar whoosh behind him, he turned and watched the red head emerge from a black cloud.

"Roxas please..." He said softly. "Come here..." he held out his arms. Roxas and his eyes met briefly. But it was long enough for Roxas to see the seriousness in Axel's eyes. "Please..." He whispered. Roxas edged closer to him "Come back..."  
"I don't want to work for the organisation... Axel you know I hate it..."

"No I'm not asking for that... I mean come back to the castle... to just stay with me, no missions... just... friends... and ice cream." A smile flicked Roxas's lips at the mention of such a memory, Ice cream, Sea-salt ice cream. His favourite. "Can't we talk about this?" Axel pleaded.

"I'll come back..."  
"You will?" Axel's face lit up.

"Yeah but on one condition." Roxas looked at him.

"Anything!" Axel smiled summoning the portal.

"You take me for an ice cream first." Roxas smiled.

"Mmmm... my favourite." Roxas said licking the already melting ice cream. Axel chuckled softly.

"Mine too." Axel said taking a bite out of it scrunching up his face. "Brain freezeeee!" Roxas laughed

"Don't bite it stupid!" Roxas exclaimed to the red haired nobody.

"I like biting them!" He pouted. Roxas laughed again making Axel smile. Roxas licked the last of the Popsicle some dribbling down his chin, he hadn't realised as his chin was a little sticky from the flavour anyway. Axel shuffled closer.

"Messy pup." He chuckled softly. His chuckle always sent this chill down Roxas's spine, and even more so when Axel leaned towards his face and licked his chin slowly. Roxas shuddered slightly dropping the popsicle stick with the word "Winner" written on it, it fell off the clock tower and landed on the pavement below. Roxas gripped the wall.

"Axel..." He mumbled as Axel's hot tongue licked the sea-salt flavour from his pink lips. Axel smirked and wiped Roxas's mouth. Roxas blushed darkly. His breathing quickened. Axel got off the wall pulling Roxas with him. He smiled at him

"Roxas... what do you see me as?"

"...see you as..." Roxas had spaced out.

"Am I your friend?" Axel muttered again.

"Yes... my friend..." Roxas closed his eyes.

"I read about this once..." Axel said tugging at the younger boy's belt.

"Axel..." He was still spaced out. Axel unbuckled him and knelt down. He freed Roxas who felt the cold air touch him. "A-axel?" He looked down, as the older boy looked up at him. "Wah... no- no!" He stepped backwards nearly falling, but Axel gently pulled him back. "No! Dirty!" Roxas yelled.

"I'm sorry..." He pulled Roxas's trousers back up. Roxas stopped pushing him away. "Maybe that was a bit much..." He said unsure. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before... but I guess what I was going to do..."

"Going to... do..." Roxas swallowed hard. He had no idea what the fire bending teen was about to do to his hardening crotch. But whatever it was, he wasn't ready. Axel hugged him tightly.

"Sorry..." He summoned the portal. "Let's RTC." He winked. Roxas smiled slightly.

"I don't care how healthy he seems I still want to check him up!" Vexen bellowed.

"If you so much as bug him one bit no. IV I swear I will burn your hair as black as Xaldin's!" Axel yelled back. Roxas stood at the door and rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine Axel..." He shrugged "He's seen all of us naked." He said going towards the bed. He sat on it.

"Number four! Acid spillage!" Xigbar called from the other room. Axel sighed as Vexen was temporarily called away. Roxas picked up a small vial of clear liquid and stared at it through the light curiously. He put it back... but in the wrong tray. Vexen returned.

"I apologise for that. Right. Now." Vexen reached for that very vial, not checking what he'd chosen from the tray. Roxas was looking away when he felt a sharp jab in his thigh.

"OW! Hey at least tell me—aren't I supposed to take my trousers off for that or something?"  
"Oh no its fine I can inject through clothing easily it doesn't matter where that goes it's only a few antibodies that can go anywhere." He said, his hands roaming around his body checking everywhere.

"Yeah? Really? Next time TELL ME!" Roxas groaned.

"I'm warning you Vexen." Axel grunted.

"I'm done already!" Vexen said in a huff and walked off. Roxas jumped off the bed.

"Come on Axel let go to our room or something."

"...Our... _our_ room?" Axel smiled slightly.

"Well yeah Xemnas smashed mine, remember?"

"True... yeah sure." He put his arm around Roxas's shoulders and led him back.

As usual, after one of Axel's missions, they went for an ice cream on the clock tower.

"C'mon it's easy!" Axel chuckled

"Hmm... no I can't guess it, tell me!" He licked his ice cream.

"It's sooo easy! It's an anagram, X-E-M-N-A-S. Got it memorised?"

"Tell me!" He whined.

"Mansex!"

"Haha!"

"Yeah? Yeah? Haha"

"You're so immiture Axel!" Roxas laughed.

"C'mon that's funny! A guy thought he was cool adding an X to his name." Axel pouted, Roxas carried on laughing.

"He's added x's to EVERYONES names." He laughed harder, Axel smiled, he loved his laugh, always had done. He'd liked Roxas since he was 3 days old, and when he reached a week old, he'd fallen madly in love with him. Roxas's "lack of everything" expression was just too cute, especially when he hid behind him when certain other members were near. He found looking after Roxas worth being teased for "babysitting". Roxas saw his smiled a blushed darkly. Axel bit slowly into his ice cream, still smiling at him, Roxas pretended to avert his gaze.

"Let's do this again tomorrow." He smiled.

"Y-yeah..." he smiled, finishing his ice cream

Roxas sat on the bed and sighed; he looked at the single bed and blushed slightly. Axel chuckled.

"What you blushin' for?" He smirked.

"What were you going to do earlier?"

"Well... I was... gunna... touch you down there..."

"Touch me?...Down there?" He looked at his crotch. He gulped as he reacted as he did before, his length hardening. "Nmh..." It was quicker than usual.

"I did it to myself once... felt kinda nice I wanted to share the pleasure with you." He sat next to him. "I mean... I read you can do it to other people too so I thought... hey why not." He chuckled slightly with nerves.

"Will you still... show me...?" Roxas said. He swallowed the lump in his throat. His body was heating up rapidly. "Show me how to make it feel good..."

"Roxas... you didn't want to earlier... are you sure?" Axel turned to face him taking off his long heavy coat. Roxas nodded.

"I... I don't know... I... J-just do it before I change my mind Axel..." Roxas's voice shuddered at the thought of another man touching him in a place he'd never thought about too deeply. Axel's green eyes widened, he watched the blond clutch the sheets.

"There is no need to be so nervous... it's just me..." Axel said softly. Roxas gulped and looked away. What had he done? He didn't know. Axel sat move into the centre of the bed pulling Roxas with him. Roxas hugged his own arms, shaking slightly. He pulled Roxas to sit in front of him in between his legs facing away. He kissed the back of Roxas's neck, making him shiver and lean forward slightly. "Roxas..." He said softly. Roxas was still not allowing Axel to move his arms from their folded position. Axel then pulled Roxas's jacket off, he was quite strong and managed to get his arms free, but before Roxas could refold his arms Axel pulled his shirt over his head but not off his arms- restricting them behind his back.

"Axel wait- I..."

"Shh... just trust me... kay?" Axel said "I won't hurt you, Got it memorised?" He kissed his neck more, he put one hand over Roxas's eyes.

"Axel—wait!"

"Trust me..." he smiled warmly, Roxas could hear his smile and silenced himself except for his heavy breathing. He took deep breaths as he felt Axel's other hand run down his chest then tummy and into his trousers. Roxas bit his lip and shut his eyes tight. Why was he craving Axel so suddenly? Axel had wanted to do this for some time. But Roxas had changed, but was he back? He didn't care. Roxas wanted him right now to do things that neither knew were so dirty yet so thrilling. Roxas let out a long sweet moan as Axel kissed at his neck. Axel's fingers were wet with Roxas's passion as he continued to care for his crotch.

"Ahh... hahhh!" The virgin blonde's back arched. He had no idea what was next, but the sensation of his body releasing as Axel caressed all the sensitive glands. He shuddered slightly, Axel pulled down his trousers, and Roxas was now lying naked in Axel's arms, still shaking. Axel was still covering his eyes. "Axel..." He took off his hand and laid him down on the bed climbing on top taking his own sleeveless shirt off. He kissed at Roxas's neck as he unbuttoned himself with one hand. He quickly removed his trousers so he could carry on kissing the younger boys chest. His legs were lifted into the air as Axel entered him so smoothly and painlessly. They moaned together as Axel rocked his hips, his back arching.

"Roxas..."

"Axel..."

Yet again their bodies released together, relieving of all their senses- if they really ever had any.

_Shit._

_What is it?_

_One of my experiment vials is missing..._


	2. I feel Trust

Feeling Part 2: Trust

Roxas woke the next morning feeling quite sore. He looked round to find Axel lying by his side shirtless. _Oh my god...Axel's naked_ Roxas sat up quickly, wishing he hadn't because of the ache. He blushed darkly, realising he was also naked; the covers were very low showing Axel's navel completely, Roxas could only bite his lip, staring. Axel stirred, the covers quickly sliding further down revealing a bit more. Roxas looked away quickly. _Hey wait... he saw mine last night_ he lifted the covers to take a good look at Axel's crotch. Again he stared for a few minutes.

"Heh, like it?" Axel said making Roxas jump and cover him again.

"Ah- um- uhh!" Roxas's blush darkened, Axel chuckled softly.

"Well junior certainly does." Axel grinned pointing to the slowly rising covers from the sheets covering Roxas's crotch. Roxas put his hands over it.

"Shush!"

"Ohhh Roxas that is so cute. I might have to do another round." He smirked, winking. Roxas would have loved that right now, he remembered Axel pinning him down telling him how much he loved him. Roxas closed his eyes.

"...Sorry Axel... I'm really sore..." He said.

"S-sore? Oh no- was I too rough?" He said, true worry shown in every way, especially when he took Roxas's hand gently like he was a china doll. "One second!" He got up running to his en suit. He came out with a bottle, he pulled the covers off Roxas and lifted one leg up onto his shoulder.

"Ah Axel- what-"

"Here..." he put the cream from the bottle on his fingers and applied it on Roxas's tender area.

"Ah- cold!" He scrunched his face up.

"Ah I am so sorry Roxas! It's red down here- sorry!" He repeated several times.

"It's okay Axel I'm fine." Roxas smiled slightly "But thanks for the cream it really helps..." Axel smiled and kissed his ankle making Roxas laugh.

"Cut it out- that tickles haha!" Roxas's knees weakened, he was trying to wash the dishes but Axel had his hands under his shirt running them all over the blonde's chest. He chuckled in his ear. "I mean it mr!"

"Hmmm let me think about that..." His hands started to stoke the sensitive parts of his chest. Roxas bit his lip, one hand ran down to his trousers sliding into them. "Still thinking..." He started to stroke him.

"Ah... Axel stoppp..." he moaned.

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing."

Both blond and fire bender froze. Axel quickly took a step back from Roxas, both of them were blushing profusely.

"Depends what you were thinking Xigbar." Axel smirked at him. He edged out the kitchen and took off. Roxas not daring to look behind him at Xigbar who walked up to the cupboard next to him, noticing that his shirt was ruffled up.

"Who dressed you this morning? Demyx?"

"Uh, no... I had an itch and Axel was getting it for me."

"... Yeah nice try. Good cover though haha!" He left with a drink.

"Oh geeze no one fools you too they?" He grunted after he left not realising Larxene had walked him hearing that.

"Uhh what?"

"Nothing."

"Nice abs baby!" She winked and giggled.

"Shaddup!"

"CUT IT OUT!"

"Whyyyyyy?" Marluxia said to the distressed Vexen who was trying to work. Marluxia was messing around with vials and fiddling with electronics.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"I'm only having fun, it's so BORRRRRINNNNGGG."

"Get the hell lost!"

"Marluxia you're sat on my book..." Zexion said.

"Heya shorty!" He ruffled the violet haired boy's hair. He pouted up at him. "Is that a glare or what- oh heyy you guys have you heard Roxas and Axel in their room lately? Ohh juicy stuff!"

"Only you would say that." Zexion rolled his eyes climbing onto his stool putting on his rectangular glasses and reading another book as Marluxia's ass refused to move.

"Ohhhh I know a totally awesome trick babes." Marluxia winked at Vexen.

"Pardon?"

"Watch!" He got up, Zexion seized the opportunity to grab his book. Marluxia, with a clever looking manoeuvre managed to sweep Vexen off his stool and grope him firmly whilst in a position which looked like it should be in the tango.

"MARLUXIA!" Zexion had to cover his ears the scream was that loud.

"Wow BIG boy!" Marluxia laughed.

"LET GO OF MY CROTCH!"

"What? Noo!" He laughed. Zexion rolled his eyes.

"NUMBER BLEEDING ELLEVEN!"

"Oh that's a new one!" He giggled. The pink haired man pinned him to the floor sitting on him. "Call me more names!"

"PERVERT!"  
"That's it!" He moaned mockingly then laughed.

"That's just wrong." Zexion suppressed his laughter. He knew the false pleasure was really ticking him off.

"GET OFF ME!"

"Oh yeah that's it baby!"

"That's just disturbing." Xigbar cocked an eyebrow, leaning against the frame of the door.

"You want some Xiggy?" Marluxia looked up at him.

"I'll... yeah I'll pass."

"Don't just stand there no. II get this guy OFF ME!"

"...HAHA I'm YOUR superior! Moron. No. XI, you may continue." He left. Zexion chuckled.

"Okay!"

"XIGBAR!" Vexen cried out for help. Zexion left the room quickly so he could laugh.

Axel was sat in the bath with Roxas in-between his legs, his back against his warm chest. Roxas was distracted by a few bubbles in the water swishing them around. Axel chuckled and hugged him from behind "That's so cute!" He grinned. Roxas blushed. "We should get washed, we've been in here a while now." He laughed. "Here... let be wash down there." He reached between Roxas's legs and firmly grasped the shaft "cleaning" it.

"Axel!"

"Shh." He chuckled "We'll be heard!"

"Axel..." He bit his lip yet again

"Are you ashamed of moaning?"

"Uh-"

"You always bite your lip." He chuckled "It's quite sexy." He licked his lips "Nah- I must resist!"

"Resist?"

"Yesh, not enough space in here." He smirked. He washed himself, letting Roxas clean himself. He climbed out and dried. Roxas dived out grabbing a towel and running into the bedroom. Axel laughed.

After Axel finished putting his clothes on he saw Roxas was wearing his coat... with nothing underneath. He was reading one of Axel's manga books _Fruits Basket_.

"Why are you wearing... my... coat? ..._my god_..." His eyes widened when he realised. Roxas had gotten distracted and didn't get dressed. He gasped and went to crawl off the bed, dropping the manga book off the edge, but then looked up seeing Axel's full expression, red face.

"A-axel... w-why are you l-looking at me like t-that?" He blushed darkly; his body was still moist from the bath.

"...wow..." Axel couldn't help himself, he climbed onto the bed gently pinning Roxas down climbing on top of him.

"Axel!"

"Shh..." He pulled down his trousers

"Ah—" He felt Axel slide his fingers in gently to prepare him. "Ah-Ahhhxxelll..." He moaned, his back arching. Axel had him in his clutches again. "Nhh!" Axel pressed against his sensitive glands. Without a word Axel replaced his fingers with himself, moaning deeply, he kissed at Roxas's bare shoulder. He moaned, biting his lip.

"Sexy..." Axel chuckled starting to move. Roxas whimpered losing breath. "How can you be so sexy and cute?" He showered his burning cheeks with kisses. Roxas's only response was a squeaky moan; he was distracted by what was moving inside him. Axel moaned in his ear, licking it slowly.

"Nhh..." He snaked his arms round Axel's neck as he moved harder. He thrust hard one last time as he tensed; Roxas's back arched with him. "A-Axel!" He cried out.

"Whoops... looks like you need another bath there babe." He smirked. Roxas lay there panting, it felt good moaning his lovers name. "And my coat haha you really needed that didn't you? I should resist a little less- then again after that image you showed me, all sexy like that its gunna be 15 times harder to!" He chuckled. Roxas ran his fingers through his hair. "Y-you should have done this sooner!" He said. "...Wow... do it again!" He demanded. Axel looked shocked for a moment, but eagerly did so.


	3. I feel sick

Feeling part 3: Sick

Axel and Roxas experimented with their sensitive bodies for near enough 10 weeks, nearly eleven. Roxas started showing signs of distress. He'd get flustered and scowl at things he never cared about before. Xaldin rarely burnt food but if he'd left something 30 seconds too long, Roxas would somehow notice and complain. He really didn't enjoy being in the presence of the group.

"Geeze #13..." Xaldin exclaimed

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He growled. Axel hugged him from behind which was instant relaxation for the short blond. He turned around and hugged him.

"Sorry I'm yelling again aren't I?"

"Kinda." He chuckled softly but he kissed his forehead.

"Roxas. Can I see you please?" Vexen said

"You better not be injecting more shit into me." Roxas glared at him.

"N-no but I do want to take a urine test." He raised his eyebrows. The hypothesis in his head running him in circles, he took regular tests on everyone every month.

"That's such a vile word... _urine._" Roxas grunted again but followed the blond scientist to the lab and did as he was told. Not without a grumble of course.

"This is impossible." Vexen chuckled almost insanely.

"What's impossible?" Roxas said stretching. Axel walked in and sat besides Roxas on the bed.

"Roxas... have you had any semen enter your..." he cleared his throat.

"I know you're blunt but at least make it so you don't sound like you're a virgin. I know you're not." Vexen blushed slightly.

"Have you had sex with a man where it involved you _receiving_." He said quickly.

"...Maybe." Roxas blushed looking at Axel, whom smiled, proud of taking him.

"Well... you're well... kinda it's... you're pregnant Roxas."

"What?"

"You're going to have a baby."

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS YOU ASSHAT." Roxas snapped. "You do realise I am MALE don't you?"

"Yes... and I am not exactly sure where it is growing... but if it's in your bowel it could prove dangerous, we would have to remove-"

"SHUT UP!" Roxas snapped again. "UGH!" He slapped his hands to his mouth. "Ah..." he swayed and ran off towards the bathroom.

"Roxas?" Axel followed after him quickly.

"Roxas are you alright?" Axel rubbed his back as he lunged over the toilet and brought his breakfast back up. Axel grimaced.

"N-n-no!" He yelled his voice snapping as he spoke. He whimpered.

"What did you DO TO HIM?" Axel yelled at Vexen.

"My, my, aren't we all yelling a lot lately." Vexen said. He suddenly found a burning Chackram somewhat 2 inches from his face.

"What have you done to my Roxas?"

_My Roxas?_ Roxas thought but he decided he didn't care right now. All he needed to do was get this burning feeling out of his gut.

"Well it's not what _I've_ done. It's what _we've _done, Axel." Vexen explained.

"I haven't done anything!"  
"You've had sex with him right?"  
"What has that gotta do with anything?"  
"I already said _he's pregnant."_

"You must be dense because _he's_ a _guy_ and generally _guys _cannot have babies!" Axel yelled. "You must be thick!"  
"Trust me, right now part of me does want to be joking here but I'm sure this will prove interesting. Oh, number VI!" Vexen called.

"What is it IV?" The short violet-blue eyed scientist walked into the bathroom. "Oh my, is Roxas alright?" Zexion said.

"He will be, get some toast for him. I think I know what happened to that vial you were looking for."

"...Roxas?"

"Yes."

"I see." He wondered off to the kitchen and returned shortly with the toast and some water, Axel had helped Roxas back to the bed.

"Don't touch me..." Roxas grunted at Vexen. He nibbled at the toast. Zexion sat on the bed.

"I apologise for... Vexen's carelessness, I know this happens on a regular basis, but I didn't think he's get the vials mixed or switched. He's usually careful when it comes to things like that." Zexion explained.

"This is by far the longest conversation we've ever had." Roxas said softly. Zexion chuckled.

"Yeah..." He sighed.

"But why are you sorry? It was his fault."

"Because it was my experiment." Zexion blushed. "I don't know but the subject of infertility intrigued me. So I looked into it I had absolutely no idea that the female vial would affect the oestrogen hormone in the _male_ body... I just need to find out where the baby is growing. Immediately."

"Y-yeah..." Roxas sighed again. Zexion brought in the ultrasound in and lifted up Roxas's shirt.

"Shit. You're serious." Axel said. Roxas wasn't sure if he'd even computed it himself.

"Well... am I ever not serious?"

"When you're alone with Demyx." Axel and Roxas said in unison. Zexion blushed darkly.

"What?"

"We've seen you!" Roxas chuckled. Axel grinned.

"Yeah 'Hey Dem-dem wanna play pin the tail on the Xigbar?' That was hilarious." Axel laughed. "Or maybe 'Dem-dem its cookie timeeee!' or whatever else you say." Axel smiled "But it's good, when I'm not around that silly kid can get himself so lost sometimes. He needs a guy who'll act his... mental age who's able to look after himself and Demyx without causing them self a migraine. Anyone who can do that needs an award." Axel grinned. Zexion smiled slightly. He put on his glasses.

"Well Xigbar is wrong. Demyx isn't stupid. He's naive. He can act damn smart at the right times sometimes." This response made Axel smile. He'd be worried about Demyx running into some sort of trouble or even being lonely. But the fact that Zexion was keeping number IX company, made him happy and relieved.

"Hhhhhahhh! That's COLD!" Roxas complained as Zexion applied the cold gel all over his abdomen and navel.

"Heyyyy you're going a bit low there aren't you?" Axel cocked an eyebrow.

"Well that's where it is on a female, you never know it could be in the same place." Zexion shrugged. Axel sighed as Zexion put the scanner on his tummy. He searched around for a bit, Axel stared at the strange blur on screen. Roxas lay with his eyes closed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to believe it or not.

"I've found it." Zexion said. Axel stared closer at the screen.

"W-where?" He gasped taking Roxas's hand. Roxas looked at him, his expression, worried? No... Excited? It was hard to tell.

"Here... you see this?" Zexion pointed out the area, a small barely visible odd shaped blob on screen in the middle of nothingness. Well... it looked that way.

"Where is it growing?" Axel asked.

"Well... at first it seems like the child is growing in his bowel... but here..." The picture was not readable to Axel, he just listen to Zexion talk. "A womb... it's connected to the very end of his bowel here but not quite his bum..."

"I expected you to say anus." Axel chuckled.

"Anus is such a... dirty word." Zexion scrunched up his face. "Demyx hates it." He chuckled. "But anyway, I don't know how this womb appeared. But according to notes here... it may have taken approximately 4 weeks to..." he cleared his throat. "Grow."

"He grew a womb?"

"Yeah... which shows my experiment wasn't exactly a failure but It wasn't what I was intending. This may stimulate the wrong growth in a female." He pondered "Maybe—"  
"Enough with the verbal notes VI." Axel said.

"Y-yes... sorry." He cleared his throat. Axel smiled slightly.

"Can you tell how far along he is?"

"From what I know, he is around seven weeks gone."

"Wow... hear that Roxas? Roxas?" Axel looked at him. Roxas jumped and looked at them.

"Huh, what?"

"Didn't you see it?"

"...See what?"

"The baby!"

"Did it just fly past or something?"

"No! On the ultrasound! You grew a womb!"

"I what-ted a what?"

"You really are pregnant! What are we... what do you want to do?" Axel decided, since Roxas was going to do something no man had done before, he should decide what happens, that is, if he wanted it to happen.

"How long do I have left to decide if I want to get rid of it or keep it?"  
"I'll give you 13 weeks. Any time past that Roxas and I won't abort it." He said. Roxas nodded, Axel had fallen quiet. What if Roxas did abort it? He gulped.

Roxas locked himself in the bathroom whilst Axel was on a mission. Roxas had just returned from Twilight town and bought a few pregnancy tests. He'd worn his old coat with the hood up, extremely embarrassed. He took all of them. All of them showed a little blue tick. He yet again threw it into the bin. He hugged his arms swallowing hard.

"A baby..." he muttered. He was startled by a knock on the door.

"Roxas it's me, Zexion I need to tell you something." He said. Roxas immediately opened the door and dragged Zexion inside locking the door again, Zexion had a picture in his hand.

"What is it?" He said almost eagerly.

"Uh- ah um, Twins."

"Uh ah um what?"

"Twins..." Zexion repeated "You're pregnant with twins..." He held up the picture and pointed to a second feint blob.

"Twins... twins?" Roxas pushed Zexion back hard and he stumbled hitting his head on the sink as he hit the floor.

"Ahhh owww... ow! ow..." He curled up putting his hands on the back of his head pressing down trying to numb the pain.

"Ah!" Roxas dived down to him "Sorry!" He gasped hugging his head tightly. "I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry Zex..." He said

"I-it's fine." Zexion moved Roxas's arms so he could sit up more. He hugged him. "I know you're scared. I may not have ever been in your situation but Roxas, I've been scared before. I'm a coward of course I've been scared." He laughed pitifully at himself. "But...when I was younger... I was beyond scared. I may have been intelligent for my age but everything was so frightening, it took Vexen 6 weeks to even be able to hug me let alone carry me."

"You're younger than I think you are."

"Well I say Vexen, but I mean Even. This is how long ago we're talking."

"...Then that makes Vexen is older than I think he is." Roxas said Zexion laughed

"I don't actually know how old he is." He chuckled. Roxas put his head on Zexion's shoulder.

"What do I do?"

"Whatever you want." He said "But don't worry, me and Vexen will help you, and Axel will definitely be looking after you. He loves you."

"Loves me..." He was madly in love with that fire bender and he knew it.

"Uh well-"

"Love..." he sighed and put his hands on his stomach closing his eyes.

"Roxas?" He heard, Axel's familiar voice. He looked at the door. Zexion stood, still rubbing the back of his head.

"Shall I unlock the door, Roxas?" He said softly. Roxas nodded, his eyes dwelling with tears slightly. _Damnit..._ He watched the door as Zexion opened it. "Axel he's in here." He called. Axel came to the door and saw Roxas with a few tears rolling down his cheeks. Axel's immediate instinct was to dive to him taking the shaking blonde into his arms. Roxas cling to the back of Axel's coat crying into his shoulder.

"Roxas what's the matter?" Axel said holding him close to his chest. "Did something happen?"

"N-no..." Roxas sniffled. "I'm just scared..." He nuzzled into his lovers neck. Zexion smiled warmly.

"Roxas..." Axel said softly. "...Do you really want to do this?" He clung to him. Roxas's whimpering halted so he could hear himself think. Did he really want this baby- wait... _babies._ Could he handle twins?

"Twins..." Roxas mumbled.

"What?" Axel gently pulled him away.

"I'm having... twins..." he sniffled "Two..." he put his hands back on his stomach. Axel looked over his shoulder at Zexion who nodded softly. Axel half laughed half cried.

"Really?" He stroked Roxas's cheek "I..." he chuckled again "I don't know what to say... Roxas... do you want these twins...?"

"I can't decide now..." Roxas shook his head sobbing sweetly again. Axel kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry I'm rushing you too much aren't I?" Axel ran his fingers through his styled hair.

"Do you want them?" Roxas rubbed his eyes with his forearm. Axel looked him in the eyes.

"I want you." He said

"Only me?"

"I want you, and I want what you want."

"Give me a straight answer." He scowled slightly. "Do you want me... to give birth to your children, Axel? Answer me." He said. Axel looked at Zexion for support and then back at Roxas.

"I... Roxas I'm flexible about this, seriously!"

"Do you want to be a father...?"

"Roxas... I..." his eyes scattered glances across the floor searching for answers. "...Yes." He blurted "Yes I do!" He shuddered slightly. Everything seemed to go deadly quiet. Axel closed his eyes.

"Then..." He couldn't help but open his eyes to look into Roxas's stunning sapphire eyes. "I'll keep them..." He was smiling, making those scared tears turn _heart warming_ somehow. Axel exhaled deeply. He hugged Roxas tightly again.

"I'm... gunna be a dad..." Axel smiled. Roxas chuckled.

"What does that make me then?" He chuckled slightly rubbing his eyes again. Axel playfully nudged Roxas's cheek with his knuckles.

"The mother." He chuckled "Got it memorised?"


	4. I feel Scared

Feeling part 4: scared

Roxas and Axel were at their usual place. Roxas was licking his ice cream contently; Axel was staring at Roxas's stomach which was already showing a slight bump, his own ice cream melting onto his fingers. Roxas looked at him

"It's melting." He said

"Babies?"

"What?"

"Sorry- ice cream!" He quickly licked up the sea salt flavour. Roxas chuckled slightly. He finished his own ice cream and looked at Axel, watching him lick the ice cream slowly. Roxas licked his lips; this was reminding him of something. He chewed on the end of his Popsicle stick watching Axel's innuendo. He felt his hips twitch.

"Stop it!" He said. Axel turned to look at Roxas confused. His tongue still hanging out from being half way through a lick.

"Stop what?"

"...Thatt!" He said.

"Whaatt? Oh you mean this...?" He cocked an eyebrow licking the ice cream slowly from bottom to top.

"Yessssuh!" Roxas pouted. Axel chuckled

"Poor Roxy- trust me as soonnnn as we can I will definitely be treating you to some fun time." He winked "Got it memorised?" He grinned

"...yeah..." Roxas looked up at him blushing darkly "I'll never look at you eating an ice cream the same way again." He said. Axel chuckled.

"Right so it goes... G... F... G... B?"

"Nearly, Zexy!" Demyx said "Put that fingerrr hereee..." He said moving the violet-blue eyes boys middle finger slightly on a string of his own water controlling sitar. Zexion chuckled. "Now strum!"

"Ohh I hear it"

"Try it!" He smiled and Zexy played the simple chords and giggled when he got B wrong again. "Zexyyy!" Demyx laughed. Zexion tried it again getting it right that time.

"Shut that thing up, I have a headacheee!" Xigbar whined. Zexion and Demyx looked up at him. Demyx sighed and stood.

"I have to put it away now Zexy..." He said reaching for his Sitar.

"Wait Dem... Then go away Xigbar we want to play sitar!" Zexion defended. Xigbar looked at him.

"...,you want to play sitar?"

"Yeah! I do!" He said "Go to your room or something we were here first! If you have a headache, go to bed!"

"Get back to your lab experiments squirt." He got up and left.

"YAYY!" Demyx jumped back onto the chair next to Zexion.

"Right...G...F...G...B!" He smiled. Demyx clapped happily.

"You did it Zexy!" He smiled. Zexion chuckled.

"Ikkoo Demdem! Ohh! The cookies are ready!" He smiled, Demyx picked up the sitar so the short scientist could run to the kitchen; Demyx made his sitar disappear and followed him into the kitchen.

"Ohhh they smell greatttttt!" He sat on one of the stools and span around on it as Zexion plated the cookies and served them. He smiled happily and sat besides Demyx.

"Eat up!" He said and poofed up his Lexicon and began to read. Demyx nibbled happily on the cookie, still spinning on the chair

"Yyyyaaayyy!"

"You be careful on that chair Demdem kay?"

"I will Zexy!" He smiled, he popped a cookie into Zexion's mouth. "You have some too!" He smiled, Zexion blushed then smiled.

"I made them for you though.." he chuckled.

"And I wanna share them with you silly!" Demyx grinned. Zexion smiled and nibbled on a cookie watching Demyx eat them happily.

"Zexy's cookies are the best!"

Roxas was slumped on the sofa dozing off. He was waiting for Axel to return from yet another mission. _What a pain._ Zexion returned from one of his own assignments stumbling slightly. Usually, Saix would be awaiting their return, and on these occasions he would catch the falling member. A strange fact you wouldn't think was in his nature. However if you declared failure of the mission he would drop you at his feet and step over you. This time Saix was absent letting comrade fall and lay on the cold marble-like floor. The thud and squeak of his stumble startled the 6 month pregnant Roxas. Zexion lay panting, his breath steaming the floor by his mouth. Roxas heaved himself up and saw him.

"Hey Zex, you alright?" Roxas approached him as he nodded sitting up slightly.

"Ngh..." he winced grabbing his right arm.

"Rough RTC or what?"

"N-no rough mission... I think I've broken it..." He winced again

"Your wrist?"

"Yeah..."

"Let me see..." Roxas managed to lower himself to kneel. He gently inspected Zexion's wrist. He tried to move his hand manually but Zexion let out a loud whimper. Demyx heard this from down the hall and sped up his pace.

"Hey everything okay?" He said running to them.

"Zexion's broken his wrist!" Roxas said

"W-what?" Demyx rarely showed this expression. He dived to Zexion's side.

"I-I'm fine no. IX!" Zexion said throwing his head forward so his long fringe covered the tears dwelling in his eyes.

"Hey no you're not if you're hurt!" Demyx frowned. "Come on I'll take you to Vex, he'll fix you up!"

"I don't want to go to Vexen-"

"Are you crying? See you're not okay you're really hurt!" Demyx completely ignored Zexion's request not to be taken to no. IV. "Come on I'll help you!" He first pulled Roxas to his feet them helped Zexion stand.

"I don't want to be taken to Vexen!" Zexion said again looking up at the taller member. Demyx looked down at the rarely teary eyed Zexion.

"Well why not? He's only gunna fix your wrist!"

"...I... can't we go when... I've... stopped...?"

"Stopped?"

"..._crying..."_ He buried his face in Demyx's chest. Roxas smiled suppressing a chuckle.

"...but you're hurting..." Demyx said "I'm sure Vexen won't care if you're crying or not right Roxas?" Demyx looked up at him. Roxas could only shrug. Zexion wasn't 6 years old. He was a very intelligent 16 year old man. He couldn't give him an answer he didn't honestly know.

"...Vexen told me it's immature to cry..."

"Well what a great sour puss!" Demyx said, Zexion smiled slightly, he couldn't help it. "Roxas, can you fix him?" He said.

"Nah, I don't have a clue. Maybe you should make Zexion laugh?" Roxas smiled.

"Yeah! Then he'll think you're crying with laughter!" Demyx chuckled. Zexion smiled again. "Okay, laughing, funny tickle—no you're hurting ummm." Zexion was already starting to laugh. Roxas watched him with curiosity. Having never heard Zexion laugh. "Right, I have an idea! Oh no... no wait... yeah it's gone... oops." This made Zexion burst out laughing. This was different from his battle laugh, softer, which a cuter bounce to it. Roxas sat back down on the sofa just as Axel RTC'd.

"Wheeyyyyyy nice laugh Zex." He winked. Zexion blushed but was still laughing at Demyx's fully serious expression, trying to remember his rapidly lost idea.

"Ohhhh well you're laughing now, let's go!" He smiled. Zexion nodded and no. IX helped him. Axel sat next to Roxas and put his arm around him.

"Heya Roxy and babas." He smirked. Roxas chuckled and looked up at the fire bender.

"Have fun?"

"Nah, its all fun and games until some fat dog in an odd red and blue suit goes and tells all the occupants and strange red fire man is gunna kill them all." He shrugged,

"Pete?" Roxas cocked an eyebrow.

"That's the freak" Axel chuckled.

Zexion was sat on the bed with his wrist in a sling whilst Vexen prepared the medication which would speed up the healing process. Demyx walked to him.

"Has it stopped hurting now Zexy?" He asked leaning against the bed.

"Yeah, I just can't move it yet." He smiled, his cheeks still pink. Demyx smiled, turning to face him, still leaning against the bed. He gently pinned Zexion's only free hand down to the bed.

"Can I ask ya something?"

"Sure Demdem." Zexion smiled again he only ever called him that when they were alone.

"What's this called?" Demyx, totally unaware of the gesture, planted a kiss on Zexion's lips. The violet-blue eyed boy blushed darkly, he would have gently pushed Demyx off, but Demyx was holding his hand down, a heartless having broken his other. Zexion let out a whimper through the kiss, his cheeks burning. Demyx broke off after what seemed like several hours. "I've seen Ax and Roxy do it loads." He said, still completely innocent. "...Zexy?" He kinked his head to the side, Zexion's expression did not change from the wide eyed blush. His eyes closed as he slumped backwards fainting. "ZEXION!" Demyx grabbed him before he ended up falling off the bed "VEXEN! VEXEN!" Demyx hadn't screamed louder in his life, nor had Vexen run faster.

"What's the matter no. IX?" He said

"Zexy- he... he feinted!" Demyx gasped.

"Ugh, weak, I'm telling you."

"What?"

"He's too weak, site of his own blood does this to him!"

"...He didn't feint when he bled badly last time."

"No but he cried!" Vexen scowled checking over the unconscious boy.

"...So?" Demyx stood up to him. "So what?" He shouted again. "YOU make him cry more than anything!"

"Well that's even worse isn't it?" Vexen growled back.

"What's wrong with crying!"  
"He cries over spilt milk Demyx!" Vexen said. "He will not advance anywhere if he can only cry!"

"He was crying because he was in pain- heck my eyes water when I get hit hard enough."

"Pfft! Your element is water!"

"You're all dried up old man!" Demyx kicked his medicine tray over. "Even Axel whimpers, and Roxas!"

"Grow up !" Vexen snapped. Zexion woke and sat up. Zexion pulled himself off the bed. "! SIT DOWN!"

"Leave him ALONE!" Vexen found himself smashed against the wall by a wave of controlled water.

"Demyx!" Zexion ran to him gently holding the neck of the Sitar weapon.

"Zexion he-"

"I'm well aware of what he has said..." Zexion mumbled. Demyx made the weapon vanish and he hugged Zexion gently.

"What's going on here?" Saix walked into the infirmary.

"No. IV, No. VI, No. IX?" He said sternly.

"Damn it..." Demyx sighed "So totally uncalled for!"

"Answer the question Demyx." Saix rolled his eyes.

"Answer: why does Vexen have to be such a jerk to Zexion?" He said cockily.

"No. IV?"

"He attacked me!" He said playing the innocent.

"...No. VI?"

"I'm not sure what to make of it." He gulped. Saix raised his eyebrows. Demyx grunted at Vexen, practically disgusted.

"What is No. IIX teaching you?" Vexen snarled.

"Obviously smart stuff."

"Common sense." Saix corrected, knowing what he wanted to say

"Yeah!"  
"What makes you say that Saix?"

"You were given strict orders by Xigbar to, in his words, treat Zexion with more respect you ass."

"They weren't strict-"

"In Xigbar's eyes, that was strict." Saix said. Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexion gently. Vexen couldn't reply. He grunted and walked out. The water bender sighed.

"What are we gunna do about Zexy's wrist?" He said.

"I'm sure there's something we can do." Saix sighed looking at the medicines Vexen was stood near. "Zexion are you aware of what he was about to give you?"

"Yeah... that blue one there... a needle is next to it use that." Demyx helped him back onto the bed. Saix gave him the medicine and left without a care for any reaction he may have. Zexion seemed nervous. He pulled at Demyx's arm, indicating him to sit on the bed. He did so, and Zexion pulled his legs up clinging to the water bender.

"What's up? Does it hurt?"

"It will do..." He shuddered.

"Why? Sa-" Zex put a hand over Demyx's mouth.

"It's supposed to Demdem, that's how we know it's healing..." A loud crack, then crunches came from the boy's fragile wrist as he winced and cried out burying his face back into Demyx's chest. He quietly held him waiting for his shaking and crying to stop. After about 15 minutes Zexion stopped convulsing in pain. Demyx didn't move.

"You... didn't answer my question..." He said softly.

"It's... a kiss." The violet-blue eyed boy blushed darkly remembering the soft touch of the blue eyed musician's tender lips. He sat up and looked up into those very blue eyes. "A kiss..."

"Kiss...? What is it?"

"A... g-gesture..."

"Well... you now I'm still not gunna know what it means so just tell me! Or I'll do it again- if you promise not to feint on me!"

"... Demyx..." The cloaked schemer did as his title says and blackmailed him "Do it again and I might tell you..." He smirked slightly. Demyx shrugged.

"Kay." And he planted another deep kiss on Zexion's lips. Zexion could now free his arm from the sling. His arms snaked around Demyx's neck as he broke off.

"It's a sign of affection..." He said quietly

"Really?" Demyx said sitting up, this would be the part he knew he was going to loathe. Demyx was naive not stupid. "So I can do that anywhere and it means that I really like you?" _What?_ Zexions eyes widened

"...Y-yeah..." He shut his eyes tight. Demyx stood and picked Zexion up and carried him down the hall. Zexion looked up at the nocturn. Demyx set Zexion onto his bed and climbed on top "Bigger bed, I'm less likely to fall off you!" He smiled,

"Huh—" Zexion couldn't catch up with him for once, Demyx was already kissing at the schemers neck and collarbone. "D-dehh—" He arched his back "Demm..."

"Shhh..." Demyx giggled "This is fun!" He pulled down the zip of his coat more kissing at his chest.

"Demyxxxxxxx!" Zexion moaned, He chuckled and looked down at Zexion's crotch.

"Ohhh I know what _that_ means!" He grinned grinding his hand against Zexion's quickly hardening crotch. His little hips bucked. "Do you like it?" he kissed his collarbone again. Zexion's back arched more. The nocturn opened Zexion's coat and started to unbutton his shirt. "You're so ikkle!" He laughed. He started to remove Zexion's trousers

"Ah! D-demdem!" He blushed

"Hey relax I got this!" He said determined. Did he really know what he was doing? Zexion was about to burst, he looked down watching Demyx undress himself. He climbed on top starting to grind his own hard crotch against Zexion's.

"I-I... ahhh!" He let out a long winded moan. Demyx held Zexion's legs in the air, this is where his familiar clueless look returned, he looked a little curious.

"I'm supposed to... put it somewhere..." he opened his legs more. "Looks a little small..." He gulped. Zexion gasped and looked away ashamed as he could hold back no longer, Demyx looked up and watched the smaller boy shake as he released all over his tummy and chest. He panted, blushing darkly. Demyx smiled, and was now blushing himself. He gently set Zexion's legs down and decided to finish the job and stroke himself, kissing Zexion's cheek. He tensed slightly and moaned in his ear letting his own fluids land on the smaller boy beneath him. He smiled at Zexion who whimpered again, his smile vanished slightly.

"You okay Zexy?" He said. Zexion nodded and shivered curling up. "Ohh I scared you I'm sorry!" He hugged him tightly.

"N-no it's okay... what you were about to do... is... a new experience for me... it's okay..." He gulped. He looked up at Demyx who put his hand on Zexion's cheek, stroking it. "...Do you love me?"

"Yeah Zexy! Course I do!"

"Good. I love you too." He smiled.

Twilight town was very busy, Roxas was wearing a baggy poncho to hide the slight bump, not only was he quite visible, but he also didn't own any shirts to cover his belly. He was borrowing one of Axel's shirts to keep his tummy warm in the cold weather. Axel held his hand leading him through the clothing store.

"Ah now this is cute!" He chuckled.

"Of course it's cute it has a flame on it." Roxas chuckled. He and Axel had picked out plenty of clothes, some of which were to grow in to; for the babies of course.

"Ouch look at this bill!" Axle laughed "Oh well..."

"...216987 munny? How did we manage that?"

"Well we had to buy cribs and stuff as well."

"Oh yeahh... Maybe we shouldn't have done all of this at the last minute."

"Last minute? I thought we were just doing it all now because it was fun?"

"No... Vexen said he won't let me out of the castle next week..." He sighed. He rubbed his belly under the poncho. "Hey!"

"What?"

"They're kicking..." He whispered and giggled, Axel pulled him out of view and lifted up the poncho and put both hands on his belly, Roxas blushed as both twins moved as soon as Axel's hand made contact with him. "They know it's you." He chuckled. Axel smiled absolutely mesmerised.

"Heya babas. Dads here..." he smiled.


	5. I feel Frightened

Feeling part 5: Frightened

Axel has his hand on Roxas's belly which was growing quickly, especially with twins in there. Roxas had dozed off. Axel smiled at him softly watching the bump move slightly as the unborn twins moved to get comfortable.

"Must be getting pretty cramped in there." He chuckled softly, his other arm round Roxas, curling the blonde's hair round his finger. He kissed his cheek. "I wonder if mumma is ok with you wriggling about like that." Roxas stirred.

"They've been sleeping all day..." He mumbled "It was great, I never thought that when I'd try to sleep they'd wake though..." He yawned.

"Ohhww baby..." he kissed his cheek, Roxas chuckled tiredly. Axel rubbed a bit more "How long do we have left?"

"...uhhmm I think Zexion said 2 months..." he yawned.

"Excited?" He said softly. Roxas looked at him

"To be honest Axel... I'm scared..."

"I know Roxy, I know..."  
"No you don't!" he looked at him  
"Roxas..." he said softly. Roxas nuzzled closer to him "I'm doing everything I can. I know you're scared shitless but... I'm here, I'll be with you, I know we're gunna do this!" He kissed his hand. Roxas sighed deeply.

"Hold me... hold me!" He sniffled slightly. Axel did so without hesitation.

"No. IIX!" Saix called. Axel sighed and looked up.

"Whaaaattt?" He whined.

"I need you and Xigbar to take an emergency trip to twilight town, you need to eliminate the heartless immediately."

"What? I have to stay here with Roxas!"

"Take him with you, this is important!" He bellowed and left walking past Xigbar who rolled his eyes.

"Come on." He said. Axel sighed angrily.

"Let's go Axel, I hate these missions but I want to be with you, I need to get out a bit."

"Right but we RTC as soon as we're done okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." He said as Axel heaved him up off the sofa.

"Help look out for him Xig." Axel asked

"Uhhh sure whatever."

"Thanks." They took the dark passage to twilight town and searched the area, but it was slow, since Roxas's pace was steady.

"I think we found it." Axel said looking up at the shadow coloured creature. Roxas out of habit summoned his keyblade. The creatures assisting the beast managed to knock it out of his hands.

"Roxas!" Axel called to him "Ahh shit!"

"Hmph!" Roxas kept trying to re-summon it back to his band, but the creatures kept throwing him off, the key only flickered but remained on the floor, Axel jumped to his assistance as he struggled, trying to bend down to pick it up off the floor. He got rid of the creatures leaving Xigbar to struggle with the beast. Axel dashed back quickly striking it stopping anything from passing them. Roxas watched finding himself feeling too stiff and heavy to move. His stomach had hardened, he rubbed it. Axel and Xigbar slumped to the floor having defeated the giant heartless. Finally. Axel pulled himself up and went to Roxas panting heavily.

"You okay baby?" He said rubbing his bump. "Uh- this is a bit hard what are they doing in there?" He said rubbing Roxas's back as he bent forward slightly.

"Dunno... feels weird..." he said as his stomach tensed harder still. "...Don't like it..." he shook his head. "I want to go home..."

"Yeah definitely..." Axel said. "Xiggy c'mon let's go!" He called.

"What?" he whined "Gimme a breather!"

"Roxas needs to get back!"

"Wha—ohhh just 2 mins! Geeze he'll live!"

"Ah... Axel..." Roxas looked up at him "Wettt..." he bit his lip

"Wet?"

"I think... I wet myself?" He blushed.

"Kay now that's not like you... Xigbar lets GO!" He yelled.

"Nhh..." Roxas rubbed his pregnant belly again. "It aches..." he pouted. Axel bit his lip as Roxas lowered himself to the floor slowly "Uhhh..." he gulped

"Roxas-"

"Axel I'm scared! What if it's happening?"

"Calm down! Uh-" he opened the passage and helped Roxas up as Xigbar came over. He helped him through and took him straight to the infirmary. Roxas sat on the bed holding his pregnant belly nervous. He waited for another wave of pain to hit him, he knew it was coming. He closed his eyes and after a final twenty nerve wracking tensed minutes, another sharp pain hit him. "Ah—" he tensed, straining slightly.

"Woah- relax there, Roxas you'll hurt yourself." Vexen said putting his hand on Roxas's

"But it hurts..."

"I don't mean to add hail to rain but there's worse to come, if you don't overcome this pain, you'll panic."

"He's right Roxas..." Axel said worriedly.

"So I'm definitely in labour?" He gasped.

"It seems so." Vexen sighed.

"Wha- no! NO!" He shook his head and tried to get off the bed but the two superiors gently pushed him back onto the bed

"Calm down!" Axel said "Please... baby it's alright!"

"No I can't do this!" He cried, Axel gently grabbed him shoulders and kissed him deeply.

"I'm here baby... I'll always be here..." he said "Don't be scared..."

"Let go of me!" Roxas shook his head. Axel refused, He hugged him tightly as Roxas tensed, experiencing yet more agonising pain. "Axel!" He cried into his shoulder clinging to him. "I don't know what to do..."

"That's what we're here for!" Axel said. Roxas nodded, he cranked his head back groaning in discomfort. Axel stroked his cheek gently. "You're doing great..."

Zexion was scribbling notes at his desk. Vexen was busy with Roxas, and he had been asked many times never to work in the lab alone, he ignored this sometimes though. He sighed deeply and decided that the growl of his stomach had bothered him long enough; he stood and made his way to the kitchen to get something to eat. He could hear Demyx sat playing his sitar humming along to the tune. He smiled to himself subconsciously listening as he made himself a peanut butter sandwich. The music stopped at he stood at the counter taking a bite into his lunch, and on his last bite, he felt someone's arms wrap around his skinny waist.

"Mm!" They nuzzled into his neck and giggled.

"Guess whoooo!" Zexion swallowed and licked his lips

"D-Demyx!" He chuckled slightly then giggled as Demyx's hair tickled his neck. Demyx let go so Zexion could turn around. "Good afternoon." He smiled. Demyx giggled again.

"You got peanut butter on your cheek!" The older member said using his thumb to wipe it into his mouth. Zexion blushed but licked his finger. Demyx chuckled softly Eskimo kissing him. Zexion looked up at him smiling.

"Love is in the aiiirrrr~" Xigbar sang as he walked past the door. Zexion's pink cheeks burned to a deep red. Demyx laughed.

"No it's not Xiggy it's in Demdem and Zexy!" Demyx called after him.

"Hah!" Was his reply.

"Hey Zexy can we do that thing again?" Demyx grinned. "I have a stupid mission tonight so..."

"Kay..." Zexion shivered slightly, he was still virgin, and the thought of losing it made him nervous, he may have been a scientist, someone whose job it is to discover new things, but people had already discovered this, but he hadn't discovered how it would feel for himself, it's different for everyone after all. Good things, bad things, pleasure and pain were all a part of it, and he didn't know what to do next. He was so close last time, but he'd been groped and teased so much he couldn't help it, but thankfully, the also-virgin Demyx didn't seem to mind at all. No. IX saw the tiny nod from No. VI, so took his hand leading him back to his room. Demyx took off his coat, and then took Zexion's, whom was stood in the middle of the room still feeling somewhat nervous. Demyx gently pushed him down onto the bed climbing on top to the smaller boy kissing at his neck weaving their fingers together.

"Y-you like... kissing my neck don't you...?" Zexion said clasping Demyx's hand.

"Yeah! It's soft!" He giggled. Zexion smiled, Demyx sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, Zexion started to unbutton his own shyly, before he had finished Demyx had already removed Zexion's trousers and his own and was now kissing his smooth slightly toned tummy. He gave his member some attention, kisses and fondling gently. Zexion moaned then gasped.

"W-wait Demyx!" He looked down at him.

"Hm?" He kissed the end of him, Zexion shook his head moaning, Demyx stopped and looked at him.

"Am I doing it wrong?" He said almost sadly.

"N-no..." Demyx moved up, kissing his cheek

"Then what's the matter? Don't you like it?"

"I love it Demyx..." He blushed "I..." he gulped then closed his eyes "Don't stop..." He reached down opening his legs. Demyx smiled and held them open. Zexion held one of his legs and Demyx reached down and poked his entrance.

"I still think it's really too small..."

"It... that's a good thing Demdem... don't worry..." he looked at how excited Demyx's body had become. "It will..." he gulped "Fit... Put your finger inside and move it around..." Demyx nodded and tried to slide a finger in.

"Hmm..." he sucked on his finger then tried again, it slid in much easier this time.

"Nmm..." Demyx rarely thought logically, but Zexion was relieved that he had done in this situation. He moaned softly, his back arching. Demyx moved it around a bit, catching the sensitive gland inside. "Ahh!"

"You okay Zexy?"  
"Y-yeah!" He moaned softly. Demyx smiled and pulled his finger out, Zexion as still moaning trying to hold back, Demyx moved closer pressing himself against him. Zexion threw his head back blushing darkly tensing as his body released. _I came at such an important time!_ Zexion looked down at himself panting.

"Ah!" How embarrassing.

"Wow did it really feel that good with just my finger inside?" Demyx giggled. Zexion sat up

"I'm sorry! I-I'll make it up to you!" he said nearly teary eyed.

"Zexy it's okay—" Zexion bent down taking the older male into his mouth Demyx gasped unable to object.

"Nhh... Z-zexy..." He moaned clutching the sheets tightly. He rubbed his back gently as he continued to work his tongue on him. "Ah- Zexy..." he tensed and shook, relaxing as Zexion sat up swallowing what Demyx had given him. "Wow... that was... awesome!" He smiled. Zexion smiled and blushed

"I said I wanted to make it up to you..." Demyx kissed him softly.

"I don't know what you're sorry for though."

"I... c-... came prematurely..."

"So?" He giggled "That means too early- right?"

"Yeah..."

"So what? You still have to feel good to come early, right?" He smiled, Zexion smiled too, he had to admit Demyx was right, Zexion found himself admitting this quite a lot. He knew sometimes Demyx was right, but as for the other members of the organisation, they probably ignored him or even shamefully tried to think of something to prove him wrong. He nuzzled Demyx's shoulder. "Maybe next time, right?" He smiled. Zexion nodded and pulled a blanket around them.

_Several hours had passed. _

"Ughhhhhhhhh!" Roxas was still convulsing in pain. Axel was getting too worried.

"Do something Vexen! DO SOMETHING!" He yelled.

"Please calm down No. IIX." He said sternly. "I can't perform the c-section."

"You already said that! It's not doing you any favours!"

"Well you yelling isn't doing anyone any favours!"

"SHUT UP!" Roxas screamed, his back arching. "Oww! Shit!"

"Roxas please refrain yourself from screaming, it is burning off the energy you seriously need." Vexen said opening his legs to check progress. Axel kissed Roxas's hand over and over.

"I'm sorry baby... sorry baby" He repeated.

"I need to-" he cried out again

"Push Roxas!" Vexen said Roxas did so instantly, after a few seconds of going red in the face, Vexen looked up after hearing a crack. "Wait Roxas- stop, breath, breath!" He said.

"Wha- ha!" He wondered why he'd been asked to stop.

"That crack could have been your hip—"

"Keep pushing Roxas!" Axel said wincing.

"Axel he can do himself a lot of damage-"

"It was my hand- don't loosen your grip Roxas keep pushing!"

"Y-your hand?" He panted.

"Woah- Roxas push!" Vexen panicked, Roxas tensed and did so again. Axel kissed Roxas's cheek. Roxas relaxed then looked down watching Vexen move quickly.

"What is it?" Axel also looked.

"I-it's out... W-why isn't... it... crying-..." Roxas sniffled.

"Calm down!" Vexen said not looking up from the newborn child, who eventually started crying, Axel smiled, laughing slightly. Roxas burst out crying when he saw the newborn child. Vexen grabbed Axel's good hand putting a pair of scissors in it. Axel quickly cut the cord but before he could see the gender...

"Zexion!" Vexen called. No. VI ran into the room gently taking the baby from him. "Slight difficulty with breathing on their own, clear the airway." He said preparing for the next child. Roxas tried to sit up watching Zexion take the whimpering baby across the room. Axel gently pushed him down.

"Next contraction Roxas." Vexen said, Roxas screamed suddenly, trying harder than before, but feeling weaker. But it was smoother, a few more crunches from Axel's hand, and then Roxas lost his breath as he felt the pain suddenly leave him with an ache. After a few seconds the second child cried. Vexen finished Roxas off quickly, covering his legs with a blanket, and then taking the second child over to where Zexion was. He then washed his hands and went to Axel, separating the boys' hands and tending to the broken bones in Axel's hand, but Axel was too distracted to feel the pain, he was kissing Roxas over and over.

"Well done... well done..." He smiled "You did great!" He smiled, a few tears rolling down his tattooed cheeks. Roxas was sobbing, his whole body felt numb. He couldn't move.

"Where are they...?" He whimpered.

"Zexion is just checking them over, with you being male, Roxas, we need to check that they have received all the right hormones and nutrients and such. By what I can see, they look fine." He smiled "Congratulations." He gave Axel the medicine to heal his hand. Axel took the pain well, still kissing Roxas all over telling him how well he had done. Vexen checked on Roxas again, putting on a soothing cream to relieve the ache.

Roxas turned his head to watch Zexion tending to his newborn babies. He was still panting heavily. Zexion picked up the first one and nursed it after dressing and wrapping them up. He looked at the newborn softly and smiled slightly. He peered over at Roxas who was smiling slightly with Axel praising him. Zexion smiled and picked up the other twin and carried them over. Roxas looked up eagerly awaiting the reply.

"The older one is a boy, the younger a girl." He smiled handing the boy to Axel and the girl to Roxas.

"T-their hair, its gradient!" Roxas smiled. "Blond hair red fringe, she is so cute!"

"This ones the opposite, Red hair blond fringe." Axel smiled. Zexion picked up the notepad.

"What are you calling them?" He said

"Right I decide her name and you decide his Axel." Roxas smiled.

"You sure?"  
"Yeah! We say them at the same time!"

"Ready..."

_Axas._

_Roxel. _

"So it's settled, baby boy number one is Roxel and baby girl number two is Axas." Zexion wrote their names down. He then decided to leave them in peace.

"Their eyes... two different colours..." Roxas sighed sweetly, looking into them. Axel grinned happily.

"I love you Roxas..."

"...Axel... I love you too." Roxas smiled happily


End file.
